Hush
:Not to be confused with the soundtrack Hush (soundtrack). is the final boss from the Blue Womb chapter in the Afterbirth DLC. The character can fight him if they defeat Mom´s Heart / It Lives in less than 30 minutes. If the character does beat Mom's Heart/It Lives in under 30 minutes, the entrance to the Blue Womb will open, giving them the optional choice of fighting him. He has various forms of attacks, and his first form is almost identical to ???. When the character defeats Hush for the first time, the End Chest will appear and they will unlock Ending 17. After that, a beam of light and a trapdoor will appear, so they can continue their run in the Sheol or the Cathedral. Also, the character will unlock new items depending on the character they use to defeat him. Description He first appears identical to the Blue Gaper who animates in a very similar style of Isaac and ??? as bosses. In his third stage, his back sprouts with angelic wings. After his first defeat, he transforms into his true form; appearing as a giant blue blob with a ghost-like face and almost lacking eyes. His mouth appears to have vein-like "stitches". He is covered with multiple scars and scratches, and tentacle-like veins from below. Behavior Hush has different attacks from his two forms; 1st Form Phase 1 Hush starts lying on the floor, shooting retaliate tears when the character hit him, sometimes these tears can be homing tears or double tears (like 20/20). Phase 2 When his life meter reaches 66%, Hush stands up and shoots more tears in a radial burst, sometimes little groups of homing tears or big groups of normal ones. Phase 3 When his life meter reaches 33%, Hush will fly and sprout angel wings, and starts moving around the room. Now he throws groups of tears in a radial pattern and spawn Attack Flies. He still can retaliate with tears, but does it less often. 2nd Form When the character depletes his life meter, a second one will appear and Hush's true form will emerge from the ground with a much bigger form. In this phase his health is incredibly high, and Hush starts shooting yellow-colored or blue-colored tears in big groups, spawns a larger number of attack flies, or makes purple, black, and silver tears rain from one side of the room, spawns blue Boils, open and spawns numerous blue Gapers. Sometimes he will hide in the floor to move and emerge again. When he reaches to 15%-20% health or less Hush will start to shoot beams of water that pursue the character. All effective items for Hush are listed as follows: * Stop Watch * The Soul * Dry Baby * Trinity Shield * Circle of Protection * Infamy * Fart Baby * Death's Touch * Brimstone Trivia * From the game's files, there is a file called "boss_hush_skinless" which appears to be an unfinished sprite sheet for Hush's third form. This skinless version of Hush highly resembles between The Forsaken and War. It was confirmed by Edmund McMillen on Twitter to be a "a red herring for dataminers".Edmund McMillen, Twitter * "Hush" means a silence or telling someone to be quiet. Related Achievements Afterbirth * Fart Baby - Defeat Hush as Isaac. * Purity - Defeat Hush as Magdalene. * D12 - Defeat Hush as Cain. * Betrayal - Defeat Hush as Judas. * Fate's Reward - Defeat Hush as ???. * Athame - Defeat Hush as Eve. * Blind Rage - Defeat Hush as Samson. * Maw of the Void - Defeat Hush as Azazel. * Empty Vessel - Defeat Hush as Lazarus. * Eden's Blessing - Defeat Hush as Eden. * Sworn Protector - Defeat Hush as The Lost * Incubus - Defeat Hush as Lilith. * Keeper now holds... A Penny! - Defeat Hush as Keeper. Afterbirth † * Hushy - Defeat Hush as Apollyon. * Hallowed Ground - Defeat Hush as The Forgotten. References Category:Rebirth content Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses